the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Ismaïlia
Ismaïlia (''Arabisk: الإسماعيلية, Kehmetisk:Ismailia, betydning: Mystikernes By '') er en bystat, som er ledet af et råd af magtfulde magikere, og som er et protektorat under flere forskellige Avestanske riger. Ismaïlia er beliggende ved Apis flodens udspring ved Den Tågede Oase, og er et af de største centre for magi og magisk viden i den Avestanske verden, hvis ikke det største. Historie Byen er estimeret til at være blevet grundlagt i slutningen af 1. alder af magikeren og mystikeren Abramelin Ismailia, dog var denne by snare en mellemting mellem et tempel og et fort bygget i udkanten af Memphis. Ismailia grundlagde byen for at samle viden fra de mange adskildte troldmandstempler og magiske ordener, som fandtes på det tidspunkt i Kehmet. Ismailia samlede alle skolernes magier i en samling af bøger, som siden er blevet døbt Abramelins Ukrænkelige Bøger. Han skabte også et fælleskab, som fokuserede på udveksling af viden mellem de forskellige templer og ordener. Dette fælleskab blev siden kendt som Det Gyldne Daggry. Da Tevinter Impiret invaderede Kehmet, ville den daværende stormester Agymah af byen ikke lade Ismaïlias viden falde i hænderne på Tevinter, så han rykkede med magi og hjælp fra alle Ismaïlias magikere byen fra Memphis til den Tågede Oasis, som var beskyttet af naturlige klippeformationer. På denne led blev Ismaïlia aldrig indtaget af Tevinter, men cirka 100 år senere under stormester Rashidi begyndte Ismaïlia og Tevinter at udveksle deres magiske opdagelser med hinanden. For at vise sin tak udnævnte Tevinter til en bystat under deres beskyttelse. Da Imperiet senere erobrede området beholdte Ismaïlia deres bystatstatus. Da de Avestanske Kalifer senere begyndte at erobre området var de ismaïliaske magikere utilfredse med Kong Leon d. 2, som regerede store dele af det gamle Kehmet på vegne af Kejseren af Imperiet. Leon havde ikke hjulpet Ismaïlia mod det stigende antal af invasioner af Zandalari orker fra syd, som Ismaïlia ofte var målet for. Så magikerne ville gerne have en ny magt til at hjælpe dem med at forsvarer deres by. Så som tak for at Ismaïlia sendte magikere ud for at hjælpe Kalifen med at erobrere Kong Leon d. 2's rige hjalp han Ismaïlia med at bekæmpe Zandalari orkerne tilbage til deres hjemland, hvor Zandalari orkerne så begyndte at slå på de lokale menneske kongeriger istedet. Efter Kalifatets fald beholdt Ismaïlia sin position som bystat, og var et protektorat under mange forskellige stater, indtil 752 4E hvor Den Ismaïlianske Liga blev grundlagt. Hvor efter at de hjalp nationerne i Den Ismaïlianske Liga både i offensive og defensive krige. Geografi og opbygning Ismaïlia bestod oprindeligt da det lå i udkanten af Kehmet af få bygninger, som inkluderede biblioteker, templer, skoler og boligkomplekser til de forskellige orderners medlemmer, omgivet af en stor mur, der var forstærket med kraftig magi. Muren blev navngivet Kek Amsus Ring efter bygmesteren og den ledende person bag de forstærkende magier. Efter Ismaïlia var rykket til den Tågede Oase, begyndte byen at sprede sig uden for deres mur. Byen spredte sig ned til Oasen, hvor opførslen af en havn blev begyndt, som gjorde det muligt at bruge hele den frodige jord langs søbreden til landbrug. Byen bredte sig også til de nærliggende klippeområder, hvor der blev fandt store forekomster af Viz, som troldmændene kunne bruge til at gøre deres magi stærkere. I år 879 2E byggede de nye fortifikationer omkring de nye bydele. Fortifikationer fik navnet Un Nefers Bastion, efter Stormester Un Nefer, der var bygmester. Efter at byen blev Avestansk, blev bastionen omdøbt til Kaliffens Bastion. Den gamle bydel, som er afgrænset af Kek Amsus Ring, er udelukkende befolket af magikere og slaver, da kun magikere og deres slavere må opholde sig i denne bydel, som daglig snak kaldes den Daggryets By, efter det oprindelige navn af samling af orderer. Mens at den nyere del af byen, ofte kaldet den Gule By, da de fleste huse er bygget af sandsten, mellem Kek Amsus Ring og Kalifens Bastion er hjemsted for byens ikke magiske befolkning og få slaver, da det næsten kun er magikere, som har råd til slavere. Den Gule Bys befolkning er erhversfordelt på samme måde som i de fleste stor byer i den gamle verden, med soldater, håndværker etc., dog er de lærte stort set alle sammen magikere. Politik Rådet Ismaïlia er ledet af et råd bestående magtfulde magikere, i alt er der 50 pladser, dog er det kun 49, som er besatte af magikere fra selve byen, den sidste er dog et observatørsæde tilhørende en repræsentant fra Den Ismaïlianske Liga. Dog er en af de 49 mulige pladser besat af Stormesteren, som er byens mægtigste magikere. Stormesteren vælger 8 medlemmer af rådet, og resten er medlemmerene er stemt ind af magikerne i Daggryets By. Reglerne for at kunne stille op til at blive valgt er at man skal være medlem af en orden, bo i Daggryets By og være mindst 50 år. Reglerne for at stemme er næsten de samme, bortset fra man kan stemme fra man er 35 år gammel. Ordenerne De forskellige ordener i Ismaïlia fungerer ligesom politiske partier, og selvom der findes mange forskellige ordener i Ismaïlia så er der seks ordener, som har mange af de mindre ordener under sig, og derfor er mere magtfulde, talrige end de andre ordener og disse ordener er også de eneste som har pladser i rådet, disse er: Den Grønne Halvmåne I daglig tale de grønne er den største orden i Ismaïlia. De har vokset konstant mens byen har været under Avestanisk kontrol. Deres politisk fokus er på at samle de mange ordener under et baner, med en fælles ideologi. I deres forsøg på at appalerer til alle har de ganske vist fået mange medlemmer, men samtidig er der meget uenighed om mange politske sager. En ting er dog alle medlemmerne enige om, og det er at Ismaïlia forsat skal være under og en del af Den Ismaïlianske Liga. Deres fokus på forenelse har givet dem tilnavnet Det Grønne Daggry. Ismaïlias nuværende Stormester Safar Tahir er fra denne orden, og ligeså er 7 af de 8 medlemmer han kan vælge, derud over har de også 15 folkevalgte medlemmer. Safir Shemagherne I daglig tale de blå var oprindeligt en orden under Den Grønne Halvmåne, men deres fokus på nationalisme, ekspansion og Avestansk fundementalisme har gjordt at de har fået meget folkelig opbakning. De mener at Ismaïlia burde være et imperium i stil med Tevinter, og underlægge sig hele den region, hvor Kemet engang herskede. De mener ikke at Ismaïlia burde være underlagt Den Ismaïlianske Liga. De betragter magi og religion, som at være to sider af samme sag. De har i alt 5 folkevalgte medlemmer i rådet, og et medlem valgt af stormesteren. Ismailias Efterkommere I daglig tale de hvide er en de ældeste ordener i Ismaïlia og blev grundlagt af en af Ismailias sønner. De fokusere på de samme værdier, som det oprindelige Gyldne Daggry gjorde. De mener ikke at religion skal blandes med magi, hvilket ofte har gjordt at de har stridigheder med Safir Shemagherne. De har 6 folkevalgte medlemmer i rådet. Isis Disciple I daglig tale de lilla er en de ældeste ordener i Ismaïlia, som følger de regler for kemetiske præsteordener fra før Ismaïlias grundlægges. De udfører og praktiserer de samme okkulte og mystiske ritualer som de kemetisk præster gjorde for flere tusind år siden. De har 2 folkevalgte medlemmer. De Grå Duer I daglig tale kaldet de grå er en orden, som prøver at skabe mere lighed og forbindelser mellem magikere og den gængse befolkning. Af denne grund er de mere løse med deres Avestanske tro, sammenlignet med f.eks. Den Grønne Halvmåne eller Safir Shemagherne. De vil gerne have befolkningen i den Gule By har flere rettigheder og en indflydelse på regering af byen. De har 4 folkevalgte medlemmer i rådet. De Gyldne Djinn I daglig tale de gyldne er en ældre og traditionsrig orden, som fokusere meget på magikernes overlegenhed sammenlignet med det gængse menneske. Deres radikale medlemmer vil gerne udvide definitionen af slaver til alle ikke magikere. De meget ligeglade med verden udenfor Ismaïlia, da de har tiltro til at deres egen magiske styrke kan beskytte dem mod eventuelle trusler. Mange af medlemmerne er adelig slægt og kan spore deres forfædre tilbage til Kemets adel. De har 8 folkevalgte medlemmer i rådet. Den Ismaïlianske Liga Det er en sammenslutning af avestanske lande, som beskytter Ismaïlia mod alle former for trusler, tilgængel støtter Ismaïla disse Lande med deres magtfulde magikere til både offensive og defensive kampagner. Blandt lande i denne sammenslutning er Halvmånens Imperium, Mamelukkerne etc. Finans Ismaïlia to store eksport varer er rå Viz, som de er hovedlevandør af til store dele af den sydlige Avestanske verden, og vin, som de dyrker ved flodbreden, resterne af rå Viz i jorden gør at vin dæmper neverne og kan få indtageren til se hallucitioner. Men Ismaïlias hovedindtægtskilde er deres forretning, som lejesoldater til medlemmerne af Den Ismaïlianske Liga, og de enkelte ordenernes forretning, hvor de blandt andet har suplleret magikere som vagter, soldater etc. til rige købmænd og adelige avestaner. De tjener også store summer penge på de mange magistuderende, der kommer til deres by, for at studere de ældgamle skrifter om magi, som findes i Daggryets By. I takt med at byen er vokset har de dog svære at brødføde deres befolkning med lokale fødevarer, derfor er de større grad begyndt at importere korn og kød fra mamelukkerne og forskellige berberstater. Trivia * I Ismaïlia ses det som tabu at være en magikere, som lever i cølibat, dog er det også tabu at være gift med ikke magikere. I det at dette foringer sandsynlighed for at ens børn er magikere, samt at dette ville skabe mange flere forbindelser med den gængsebefolkning og den magiske elite i byen. Category:Avesta Category:Magi Category:Nation Category:Bystater Category:Kehmet Category:Sønderlandene